Rito Revolto
Rito Revolto was the absent-minded brother of Rita Repulsa, son of Master Vile, and uncle of Thrax. He was also partner to Goldar when fighting the rangers, taking Scorpina's place. Though responsible for the successful destruction of the Thunderzords and the Ranger's powers, Rito had yet to pull off another good idea to help his sister and brother-in-law. Biography Rito knew how picky Rita can be about gifts given to her: their parents gave her a fire-breathing dragon, but she actually wanted a cute little planet. Humorously (at least from Rito's point of view), Rita used the dragon to burn the house down to make a point. This may have lead to his skeletal appearance. Arriving on the moon shortly after Rita's wedding to Lord Zedd, Rito led an army of monsters in destroying the Rangers' Thunderzords. It was Rito that provided the Tenga warriors that would be the standard grunt unit used by Lord Zedd throughout the following season. Whilst he wasn't intelligent and was often considered an irritation, he had power roughly equal to, if not greater than Goldar's and was a force to be reckoned with in battle. He was equipped with a sword made of bones and a flamethrower. He would often fight alongside Goldar, and his buffoonish character rubbed off onto Goldar, making them the evil equivalent to Bulk and Skull (even staying with them in Zeo). He would constantly call Zedd, "Ed", usually causing Zedd to lose his temper and yell at Rito. He always did as he was told, having it explained that thinking for himself is what lead to problems. He accidentally learned Rita tricked Zedd into marrying him, causing Goldar to undo the love potion used on his master; to Rito's surprise, Zedd actually loved his sister. In "Wizard for a Day", Rito suggested that he switch places with Zedd and Rita like how Rocky was switching places with an Angel Grove High teacher at the time. Rita was against it, but Zedd decided the idea was humorous - it would teach Rito a lesson when he failed. He attempted to have Finster make a monster for him, but he refused since he worked for Rita and Zedd. Instead, Rito went to earth with Zedd's staff, hoping to turn the Power Rangers into monsters to serve him. However, he ended up creating Marvo the Meanie instead out of Rocky's teacher. On occasions, Rito was paired with Baboo and Squatt for missions ordered by Lord Zedd. Their first attempt was to steal Adam's lantern in Passing the Lantern. The mission was a failure because Rito unwittingly tossed Adam's lantern towards Bulk and Skull and order Baboo and Squatt take the other lanterns with them. This earned the trio Zedd's fury because they took the wrong lanterns instead of the one he ordered them to get. Rita then tried to salvage Rito, Baboo and Squatt's mission by using an anonymous lantern to create Lanterra. The next mission involving the trio was in Final Face-Off. Rita ordered Rito, Baboo and Squatt to steal an urn containing Face Stealer so she can free him. The trio succeed in their mission. After destroying the Command Center at the beginning of Zeo, Rito and Goldar seemed to suffer memory loss as a result of being close to the explosion. Searching for their identities, RIto and Goldar met Bulk and Skull, asking them for help; they acted as their servants in return for a place to stay. Having a dream, Rito was contacted by his sister, who restored his memory along with Goldar's. Rejoining his sister, Rito helped them in their quest to destroy the Machine Empire. He was last seen taking off with Rita and Zedd for a vacation before returning to work on destroying the Zeo Rangers. Rito Revolto's current whereabouts are unknown as he wasn't with Rita and Zedd in the Vica Galaxy when their forces were struck by Zordon's Energy Wave. Nevertheless, it is still possible that he was there. ("Countdown to Destruction"). Personality Rito Revolto is one of the dumbest yet maniacal generals in the Evil Space Aliens group, usually ruining Rita and Zedd's plans. Though however, he is, surprisingly, very serious and very cunning when battling. Also, when compared to Rita, he is his father, Master Vile's favorite child. Powers And Abilites Despite being dimwitted, Rito is one of the most powerful villains in MMPR (surpassed only by Master Vile himself) who possesses many powers, weapons and abilities such as: *'Super Physical Strength:' unlike most generals in Zedd and Rita's army, Rito possesses Herculian Strength, powerful enough to overpower all six Mighty Morphin Rangers in one hit. *'Skeleton Sword:' Rito possesses a Skeleton Sword that he uses in battle. It is powerful enough to take out the Ninja Megazord in one hit. *'Flamethrower:' Rito also possesses a more powerful weapon called the flamethrower. It is powerful enough to take out the Ninja Zords in one hit. *'Dark Magic:' Like most generals in Zedd and Rita's army, Rito also possesses Dark Magic, powerful enough to take out any megazord in one hit. Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars The Rito Revolto is among the Rangers who feature in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Full Body Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Family *Master Vile: Father *Lady Fienna: Mother *Rita Repulsa: Sister *Lord Zedd: Brother In Law *Thrax: Nephew Family Tree Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Rito is portrayed by Danny Wayne Stallcup while he is voiced by late Bob Papenbrook. Notes *Rito was originally going to be purified by Zordon's Z Wave in "Countdown to Destruction", but his costume was too damaged to be used, though it is likely he was either purified like his sister, or destroyed. *It was never explained why they have different surnames. *Unlike his Sentai counterpart, who was cold and ruthless, he is more bumbling and moronic. The only trait they share is being the son of Master Vile/Daimou. However, despite his comedic personality, when he gets to battle he proves to be incredibly strong, being stronger than the season two zords even before the past monsters arrived to back him up, being the one to fire the blows that utterly destroyed them at the end of the battle, and withstanding multiple finishing moves, including the Ninja Megazord finisher that destroyed his sentai counterpart (though not without taking some damage.) *Like his sister, Rito's last name is a pun on something disgusting - "revolting". **Apparently in their culture, the name shared by siblings is the first name rather than the last, and people's name end with -o or -a depending on gender, like common nouns in several Romance languages. See Also References Category: Mighty Morphin Category:PR Villains Category: Zeo Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:PR Generals Category:Undead Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Skeleton Themed Villain Category:Ghost/Undead Themed Villains Category:Gashadokuro Themed Villains